A superconducting magnetic arrangement includes a magnetic coil unit including a number of superconducting magnetic coils, the windings of which are made of superconducting material. In order to effect superconductivity in the magnetic coils, the magnetic coil unit is cooled by a cryostat. The magnetic coil unit is held or suspended in a permanent position in an insulating vessel of the cryostat. The insulating vessel may be a vacuum vessel. The insulating vessel may include a different type of thermal insulation. The suspension is achieved by a number of rods or loops extending between the magnetic coil unit and the insulating vessel of the cryostat. The rods or loops result in heat input into the cooled magnetic coil unit as one end of each of the rods is connected to the relatively warm insulating vessel.